Characterization of the interaction between salivary factor(s) and HIV, and purify the HIV-inhibitory proteins from human submandibular saliva. Work will continue to screen a submandibular gland cDNA library to identify clones expressing the protein and to determine if xerostomia is associated with decreased anti-HIV activity (Oral Fluids Lab).